thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LegendTykari3x/The Challenge: Close Calls
Based off of a vevmo user (Youssarian) here are close calls for the challenge over the years Challenge 2000 – Colin Mortensen was asked to be on this Challenge, but had other obligations and therefore declined. Extreme Challenge – Kathryn Omeg was asked to be on this Challenge, but declined. Battle of the Seasons (2002) – Ruthie Alcaide and Colin Mortensen (and Amaya Brecher was contacted) were supposed to be represent Hawaii, but Colin backed out a week prior to filming. Lori Trespicio was supposed to be Mike's partner for Back to New York, but she backed out due to the uncertainty after 9/11 and was replaced by Coral Smith. Jo Rhodes and Puck Rainey were originally going to be a team, but were dropped for unknown reasons. Battle of the Sexes – Cara Kahn dropped out after seeing her edit on her season. Keri Evans and Becky Blasband were initially on the cast but either were dropped or backed out last minute. Gauntlet – Jisela Delgado, Arissa Hill, Frank Roessler, Brynn Smith, and Steven Hill were all contacted. Vince Forcier dropped out when the location was changed from Rhode Island to Colorado. Malik Cooper and Timmy Beggy were a part of the initial cast but did not make the final cast. Inferno - Piggy Thomas was initially cast and arrived to film, but was sent home for unknown reasons, edited out of the first episode, and replaced by Christena Pyle. Tonya Cooley was an alternate – her place went to Trishelle Cannatella when she decided to do this season. Dan Renzi was originally cast, but backed out to attend a speaking arrangement and was replaced by Syrus Yarbrough. Battle of the Sexes 2 – Jisela Delgado backed out because she didn’t want to be on a Challenge with Coral Smith and was replaced by Kina Dean. Patrick Maloney backed out because he didn't like his X-Treme edit, and was replaced with Shawn Sealy. Brynn Smith was dropped from the cast after the producers found out she had a child. Ellen Cho was asked, and declined. Donell Langham was contacted, but did not make the final cast. Beth Stolarczyk dropped out and was replaced by Cynthia Roberts. Cameran Eubanks, though part of the final cast, originally missed her flight and arrived a couple days later than the rest of the cast. Inferno 2 – Puck Rainey was slated to be on the Inferno 2, but demanded to be paid more than the rest of the cast; when they found out and became upset, Puck was dropped. Sarah Burke was asked but couldn’t go due to her law school schedule. Melanie Silcott was asked, but declined. Melissa Howard and Coral Smith were supposed to be on the cast, but dropped out right before departure. They were replaced with Beth Stolarczyk and Rachel Robinson. Gauntlet 2 – Raquel Duran was cast, but backed out at the last minute to attend a close friend’s wedding. Frankie Abernathy originally accepted the call, but later backed out due to disagreements with the programming on MTV. Angela Trimbur also initially said yes, but backed out in order to film a movie. Wes Bergmann, Johanna Botta, Danny Jamieson, and Melinda Stolp were also asked, even though they had just finished filming their season 2 weeks prior, leading them to decline. Jamie Chung, Steven Hill, Melanie Silcott, Sarah Burke, Willie Hernandez, Dan Renzi (due to work commitments), and Eric Nies all declined this Challenge. Tonya Cooley backed out to focus on a reality-themed event. Veronica Portillo and Rachel Robinson were initially cast, but backed out upon finding out that Julie Stoffer and Beth Stolarczyk were supposedly also on the cast. Tina Barta backed out upon learning that Veronica and Rachel had done so. Coral Smith and Trishelle Cannatella were asked, but decided to film Battle of the Network Reality Stars instead. Both Shavonda Billingslea and Patrick Maloney originally accepted, then backed out for unknown reasons. Irulan Wilson was initially cast, but backed out after her breakup with Alton Williams. Fresh Meat – Ruthie Alcaide was called, but was not a part of the final cast. Sarah Burke was asked, but had to decline due to her law school schedule. Jamie Chung was asked but declined. (side note: Evelyn Smith was actually contacted to be on the Real World: Denver because of her short stay on Fresh Meat, but was then told they needed fresh faces instead.) Duel – Evelyn Smith was supposed to be cast but backed out due to illness and was replaced by Casey Cooper. Linette Gallo was asked but had to decline. Sarah Burke from Philadelphia was originally on the cast but dropped out due to a wedding. Melanie Silcott was asked, but declined. Julie Stoffer either dropped out or was replaced a week before filming. Kendal Sheppard was asked to be on this season. Inferno 3 - Stephen Nichols was an alternate. Susie Meister was possibly a last minute replacement. Svetlana Shusterman, Beth Stolarczyk, Alex Smith, and Dan Renzi were asked and declined. Johnnie McBride was contacted for this Challenge. Gauntlet 3 – Svetlana Shusterman and Jenn Grijalva were part of the initial cast. Jenn had to drop out and apparently Svetlana left at the airport. Apparently, Janelle Casanave and Melinda Stolp were the replacements. Stephen Nichols was an alternate. Brynn Smith was supposed to appear, but was pregnant and thus unable. Island – Kendal Sheppard was paid to be an alternate even though she was not actually available. Stephen Nichols and Alton Williams were alternates. Although the producers were reluctant to ask Svetlana Shusterman after her dropping out of Gauntlet 3, they did anyway; she declined. Brooke LaBarbera dropped out of this Challenge and was replaced by Paula Meronek (although Aneesa Ferreira was contacted first and declined). David Leach was asked to be on this Challenge. Duel 2 – Dan Walsh backed out at the last minute and was replaced initially by Dave Malinosky (who accepted and then declined right afterward because he was not home to make an immediate departure), and thus ultimately by Ryan Kehoe. Svetlana Shusterman was asked and declined. David Leach was asked to be on this Challenge. Ruins – Devyn Simone was part of the initial cast but backed out last minute, as well as Cara Zavaleta. Susie Meister replaced Cara, and eventually met her future husband there. Alton Williams was asked but couldn’t go due to work, so he was an alternate instead. Svetlana Shusterman, Jamie Chung, and Brittini Sherrod were asked and declined. There were rumors that CT Tamburello was contacted, but several cast members threatened to drop out if he was cast, so he was not. Dave Malinosky and Trisha Cummings both declined this Challenge. Katelynn Cusanelli, Scott Herman, and Baya Voce all declined this Challenge as well; their Brooklyn roommates Ryan Conklin and JD Ordonez were also contacted to participate. Colie Edison was given an availability call as well. Fresh Meat II – Jonna Mannion was part of the initial cast, but a lost passport at the airport cost her this opportunity to win money. As seen on the show, she was replaced by Evelyn Smith. Brianna Taylor was asked, but couldn’t go due to being on probation. Janelle Casanave, Evan Starkman, Scott Herman, Svetlana Shusterman, and Nick Brown were asked to be on this Challenge and declined. Ruthie Alcaide and Cohutta Grindstaff were alternates. Cutthroat – Casey Cooper was asked and said no. Bronne Bruzgo backed out a couple days before and was replaced by Dunbar Merrill. Kenny Santucci backed out the day of and was replaced by Derrick Kosinski. Mike Manning and Svetlana Shusterman were asked and declined. Carley Johnson was contacted and accepted the invitation for this Challenge but did not make the final cast. Callie Walker and Josh Colon were both asked to be on this Challenge. Rivals – Katie Doyle was supposed to be Sarah's initial Rival and had to back out a week prior to filming; she was replaced by Katelynn Cusanelli. Beth Stolarczyk got calls for this challenge, but could not do one because she was pregnant. Rumor has it that Abram Boise and Adam Larson were attempted, but Adam declined. Susie Meister, Tori Fiorenza, Tonya Cooley, Svetlana Shusterman, Brianna Taylor, and Johanna Botta all declined this Challenge. Dustin Zito was asked to be on this Challenge. Ryan Leslie accepted, but his rival Preston Roberson-Charles declined. Brad Fiorenza and Darrell Taylor were contacted to be a team, but both said no. Battle of the Exes - Various couples were meant to be on this show, including Adam Royer (who failed the psych exam they instated as of this challenge) and Nany Gonzalez, KellyAnne Judd and Cohutta Grindstaff, and Brad and Tori Fiorenza (despite being married). Sounds like a lot of possibilities, but considering the lack of couples on the show, it's possible that some of these could have been alternates. Heather Cooke was also asked, but was told that they were "going a different direction." Emilee Fitzpatrick received an availability call, but nothing further. Kenny Santucci, despite being banned from Challenges, also received an availability call. Coral Smith was also asked; she would have been in lieu of Cara Maria Sorbello. She said no, but would have gone if she knew Rachel and Aneesa were there. Alton Williams and Irulan Wilson were also asked, as well as Landon Lueck and Shavonda Billingslea. Danny Jamieson and Melinda Stolp were going to be a team, but Melinda had to drop out due to work. Johanna Botta, Michael Ross, Casey Cooper (who declined out of respect to her boyfriend), Svetlana Shusterman, and Frank Roessler and Jillian Zoboroski all declined. Ryan Knight and Jemmye Carroll received an availability call, but did not receive an invitation to be cast. A team of Ayiiia Elizarraras and Joey Rozmus was attempted, but Joey declined. Beth Stolarczyk and Nehemiah Clark were contacted; Nehemiah accepted but Beth declined and threatened to get lawyers involved because she claims she and Nehemiah never hooked up. A team of Ryan Kehoe and Davis Mallory was attempted, but Ryan had to drop out. Battle of the Seasons – Frank Roessler and Arissa Hill were asked, with both saying yes. Leroy Garrett and Heather Cooke were also originally meant to be a part of team Las Vegas, but then producers went about with the hybrid team for two reasons: the entire Las Vegas team was planned around Trishelle and Alton, and Cooke and Dustin refused to appear on the Challenge together. Carley Johnson was also supposed to be a part of the Fresh Meat team instead of Cara Maria; Cara didn't receive her own authentic jersey until after the first mission. There was a Road Rules team consisting of Rachel Robinson, Katie Doyle, Darrell Taylor, and Derrick Kosinski; apparently Shane Landrum and Susie Meister were also asked (Shane being the alternate). Real World: San Diego also would have had their own team, consisting of Brad Fiorenza, Robin Hibbard, Cameran Eubanks, and Randy Barry, but Randy backed out. Jamie Chung was also contacted for Team San Diego, but obviously declined. And then there is the Team Sydney situation, where the entire team of KellyAnne Judd, Ashli Robson, Dunbar Merrill, and Isaac Stout arrived but was sent home for unknown reasons before filming; they were replaced by team Fresh Meat. Laurel Stucky also was tested for this Challenge, but she backed out, not wanting to be on the same team as Big Easy. A Denver team of Jenn Grijalva, Colie Edison, Brooke LaBarbera, Tyrie Brown, and Davis Mallory was contacted but did not come to fruition. Nick Brown and Will Gilbert from Hollywood were on board but Brianna Taylor, Brittini Sherrod, and Kimberly Alexander declined. Callie Walker, Emily Schromm, Ty Ruff, and Josh Colon from DC with Mike Manning as an alternate were originally a team, but they were dropped when Callie became pregnant. Ashlee Feldman was the alternate for NOLA (and Sahar Dika had also been contacted); Nehemiah Clark was the alternate for Austin. Emilee Fitzpatrick was the alternate for Cancun; Ayiiia Elizarraras was also contacted but declined due to school. LaToya Jackson and Brandon Swift were alternates for St. Thomas. Baya Voce at some point was contacted; when she declined, Sarah Rice was cast instead. Luke Wolfe and Bronne Bruzgo were both contacted, but declined. Rivals II - Numerous people were tested but not used, including Ashley Kelsey and Brandon Swift. Brandon Kane received an availability call but nothing further. Averey Tressler and Nia Moore were asked, but Nia was not available. Ruthie Alcaide, Susie Meister, Dustin Zito, Svetlana Shusterman, Katie Doyle, Marie Roda, Emilee Fitzpatrick, and Tori Fiorenza were all contacted for this Challenge. Ayiiia Elizarraras was an alternate, along with her rival Cara Maria who was eventually cast. LaToya Jackson and Laura Waller was another alternate team. Evan Starkman, despite being banned from the Challenges, received an availability call for this Challenge. Tyler Duckworth was dropped and replaced by Ty Ruff when the initial desired format, a Duel III, was changed to Rivals II. Free Agents - Tyler Duckworth was part of the initial cast but dropped at the last second. Paula Meronek is speculated to have dropped out because of Tyler. Brad Fiorenza was originally going to appear, but declined due to the BGC-esque style the show was taking. Heather Cooke was slated to appear, but dropped out several weeks before the departure date. KellyAnne Judd also dropped out of this Challenge. Joi Niemeyer and Averey Tressler were female alternates; Nehemiah Clark and Trey Weatherholtz were male alternates. Sam McGinn was asked and accepted, but also was not cast. Heather Marter accepted the availability call, but declined the second offer to be on this Challenge because Dustin was going to be on it. Coral Smith was asked and offered a lot of money to appear, but declined because she was not in shape. Marlon Williams declined in order to focus on his music career. Ryan Knight was dropped after his assault on Frank Sweeney at the Rivals II reunion. Marie Roda, Katie Doyle, Svetlana Shusterman, Landon Lueck, Danny Jamieson, and Anastasia Miller were asked and declined. Susie Meister received an availability call, but declined as well over a pay dispute. Battle of the Exes II – Trey Weatherholtz and Laura Waller were an alternate team. Many people were asked but turned down the initial call, such as Alton Williams, Brad and Tori Fiorenza, Brian Williams and Jenny Delich, Frank Sweeney and Alexandra Govere, Marlon Williams, Robb Schreiber, Jenn Grijalva, Johanna Botta, Laurel Stucky, Lauren Ondersma, and Susie Meister. CJ Koegel declined due to his modeling and fitness contract. Darrell Taylor and Rachel Robinson, Dunbar Merrill and Ashli Robson, Eric Patrick and Sahar Dika, Brandon Swift and LaToya Jackson, Ashley Kelsey, Emilee Fitzpatrick, Jamie Larson, and Joi Niemeyer all accepted the initial availability call but were ultimately not cast; some of these were likely alternates or alternate teams. Eric Banks, Cohutta Grindstaff, and Trishelle Cannatella all also received availability calls. Cory Wharton was asked and said yes, but all of his possible exes declined; the same situation happened for Derek Chavez. Shanley McIntee was contacted and accepted, but her ex Chris Tolleson declined. Danny Jamieson and Melinda Stolp were heavily wanted, but Danny had to drop out due to his work schedule. Others that were heavily wanted by production but ended up declining anyway were Anastasia Miller, Heather Marter, Svetlana Shusterman, and Trisha Cummings. Jasmine Reynaud accepted the initial availability call but declined the invitation to appear on this Challenge. Ashley Mitchell received an availability call but nothing further. Marie Roda accepted the invitation to appear on this Challenge, but her ex Robb declined. Battle of the Bloodlines – Arielle Scott, Jamie Larson, and Bruno Bettencourt (and his brother Briah) all declined. Trey Weatherholtz and Laura Waller were contacted but unable to fit the theme. Emilee Fitzpatrick & her sister, Mandi Moyer & her brother, and Layton Jones & his cousin accepted but did not make the final cast. Brad Fiorenza & his brother were going to be cast, but his brother dropped out. Nia Moore and her sister Makeda were going to be cast, but Makeda dropped out to attend graduate school. Laurel Stucky and her cousin were going to do this Challenge, but Laurel dropped out after not wanting to sign the medical release form. Marie Roda and her sister Victoria also dropped out two weeks before departure. These two teams were subsequently replaced with Christina LeBlanc/Emily Reese and Jenna Compono/Brianna Julig. Brittany Baldassari was contacted and accepted, but her brother dropped out during testing. Derek Chavez and his cousin accepted but were ultimately not cast. Jay Gotti and Jessica Andreatta received availability calls. Rivals III – Bruno Bettencourt was cast, but dropped out at the last minute. Sylvia Elsrode agreed to participate, but dropped out two weeks before the departure date. Mandi Moyer and Derek Chavez accepted the initial availability call. Jenny Delich Jamie Larson, Jason Hill, Cara Maria Sorbello, and Brian Williams all declined this Challenge. Jay Gotti received an availability call. Invasion – Emilee Fitzpatrick and Dylan Moore were alternates for this season; they actually flew out to Thailand with the cast just in case they were needed. Sam McGinn and Derrick Kosinski were the alternates for the Champions team. Devyn Simone, Sarah Rice, Johnny Reilly, Jordan Wiseley, Landon Lueck, Paula Meronek, and Wes Bergmann all declined this Challenge. Shane Raines and Trey Weatherholtz accepted the availability call but were not cast. Averey Tressler also accepted and did testing for this Challenge, but was later dropped. A large number of people did receive availability calls for this Challenge, including: Adam Kuhn, Brandon Swift, Brianna Julig, Brittany Baldassari, Cheyenne Floyd, Cohutta Grindstaff, Devin Walker-Molaghan, Dione Mariani, Hannah Rathbun, Jamie Larson, Jay Gotti, Jemmye Carroll, Jenna Thomason, KellyAnne Judd, Leroy Garrett, Madison Walls, Nate Siebenmark, Nicole Ramos, Raphy Medrano, Rashida Beach, Robb Schreiber, Sabrina Kennedy, Simone Kelly, Thomas Buell, and Vince Gliatta. Champions that were contacted include Abram Boise, Emily Schromm, and Jamie Banks. Dirty 30 – Coral Smith initially accepted, but dropped out several weeks before departure. Sarah Rice, Nany Gonzalez, Wes Bergmann, Theresa Gonzalez, Paula Meronek, and Shane Landrum all declined this Challenge. Alicia Wright dropped out the night before departure due to a ruptured appendix and was replaced with Jenna Compono, although Briana LaCuesta was their first choice (she would later replace Ashley) yet was at work and missed the call. Jay Gotti accepted the call but dropped out due to his work schedule. Anna Stack, Ayiiia Elizarraras, Jennifer Geoghan, Jonna Mannion, Robbie Padovano, and Tyara Hooks all received an availability call. Category:Blog posts